pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
W.B. Yeats bibliography
This is a list of all works by Irish poet and dramatist W.B. (William Butler) Yeats (1865–1939), winner of the 1923 Nobel Prize in Literature and a foremost figure in 20th-century literature. Works sometimes appear twice if parts of new editions or significantly revised. Posthumous editions are also included if they are the first publication of a new or significantly revised work. Years are linked to corresponding "year in poetry" articles for works of poetry, and "year in literature" articles for other works. , was based on the Leda and the Swan myth.]] Chronological list of works 1880s * Mosada : a Dramatic Poem . – Dublin : Sealy, Bryers & Walker, 1886."William Butler Yeats Bibliography," Nobelprize.org, Web, Sep. 5, 2011. * 1888 – ''Fairy and Folk Tales of the Irish Peasantry 1890s *1892'' - The Countess Cathleen and Various Legends and Lyrics''. – London : Unwin, 1892. * 1894'' - The Land of Heart's Desire'' . – London : Unwin, 1894. *1895'' - Poems''. – London : Unwin, 1895. * 1895 – Editor, A Book of Irish Verse, an anthology * 1897 – The Tables of the Law. The Adoration of the Magi, privately printed; The Tables of the Law first published in The Savoy, November 1896; a regular edition of this book appeared in 1904 * 1897 – The Secret Rose . – London : Lawrence & Bullen, 1897. * 1899 – Crossways * 1899 - The Wind among the Reeds . – London : Elkin Mathews, 1899. 1900s * 1900 – The Shadowy Waters, London : Hodder & Stoughton, 1900. poems. * 1902 – Cathleen Ní Houlihan, – London : Bullen, 1902. play. * 1902 - Where There Is Nothing. – New York : John Lane, 1902. play. * 1903 – Ideas of Good and Evil , nonfiction * 1903 – In the Seven Woods, poems, (Dun Emer Press) * 1903 – The Hour Glass, play, copyright edition (see also 1904 edition) * 1904 – The Hour-Glass; Cathleen ni Houlihan; The Pot of Broth, plays * 1904 – The King's Threshold; and On Baile's Strand * 1904 – The Tables of the Law; The Adoration of the Magi, a privately printed edition appeared in 1897 * 1905 – Stories of Red Hanrahan , published in 1905 by the Dun Emer Press, although the book states the year of publication was 1904; contains stories from The Secret Rose (1897) rewritten with Lady Gregory; another edition was published in 1927 * 1906 – Poems, 1899 –1905, verse and plays * 1907 – Deirdre * 1907 – Discoveries , nonfiction 1910s * 1910 – The Green Helmet and Other Poems , verse and plays * 1910 – Poems: Second Series * 1911 – Synge and the Ireland of his Time, nonfiction * 1912 – The Cutting of an Agate '' * 1912 – ''Selections from the Writings of Lord Dunsany * 1912 – A Coat * 1913 – Poems Written in Discouragement * 1916 – ''Responsibilities, and Other Poems'' * 1916 – Reveries Over Childhood and Youth, nonfiction * 1916 – ''Easter 1916'' * 1919 – The Wild Swans at Coole, Other Verses and a Play in Verse, a significantly revised edition appeared in 1919 * 1918 – Per Amica Silentia Lunae '' * 1918 – ''In Memory of Major Robert Gregory * 1918 – The Leaders of the Crowd * 1919 – Two Plays for Dancers, plays; became part of Four Plays for Dancers, published in 1921 * 1919 – The Wild Swans at Coole, significant revision of the 1917 edition: has the poems from the 1917 edition and others, including "An Irish Airman Foresees His Death by Yeats" and "The Phases of the Moon"; contains: "The Wild Swans at Coole", "Ego Dominus Tuus by Yeats", "The Scholars by Yeats" and "On being asked for a War Poem by Yeats" 1920s * 1920 – ''The Second Coming'' * 1921 – ''Michael Robartes and the Dancer'', poems; published in February, although book itself states "1920" * 1921 – Four Plays for Dancers, plays; includes contents of Two Plays for Dancers, published in 1919, together with At the Hawk's Well and Calvary * 1921 – Four Years '' * 1922 – ''Later Poems * 1922 – The Player Queen, play * 1922 – Plays in Prose and Verse, plays * 1922 – The Trembling of the Veil * 1922 – Seven Poems and a Fragment Additional work found on Project Gutenberg * 1923 – Plays and Controversies * 1924 – The Cat and the Moon, and Certain Poems, poems and drama * 1924 – Essays * 1925 – A Vision A, nonfiction, a much revised edition appeared in 1937, and a final revised edition was published in 1956 * 1926 – Estrangement * 1926 – Autobiographies of William Butler Yeats, nonfiction; see also, Autobiography 1938 * 1927 – October Blast * 1927 – Stories of Red Hanrahan and the Secret Rose, poetry and fiction * 1927 – The Resurrection, a short play first performed in 1934 * 1928 – ''The Tower'', includes Sailing to Byzantium * 1928 – The Death of Synge, and Other Passages from an Old Diary, poems * 1929 – A Packet for Ezra Pound, poems * 1929 – The Winding Stair published by Fountain Press in a signed limited edition, now exceedingly rare 1930s * 1932 – Words for Music Perhaps, and Other Poems * 1933 – Collected Poems * 1933 – ''The Winding Stair and Other Poems'' * 1934 – Collected Plays * 1934 – The King of the Great Clock Tower, poems * 1934 – Wheels and Butterflies, drama * 1934 – The Words Upon the Window Pane, drama * 1935 – Dramatis Personae * 1935 – A Full Moon in March, poems * 1937 – A Vision B, nonfiction, a much revised edition of the original, which appeared in 1925; reissued with minor changes in 1956, and with further changes in 1962 * 1937 – Essays 1931 to 1936 * 1938 – Autobiography, includes Reveries over Childhood and Youth (published in 1914), The Trembling of the Veil (1922), Dramatis Personae (1935), The Death of Synge (1928), and other pieces; see also Autobiographies (1926) * 1938 – The Herne's Egg, drama * 1938 – New Poems * 1939 – Last Poems and Two Plays poems and drama (posthumous) * 1939 – On the Boiler, essays, poems and a play (posthumous Poetry *''Mosada: A Dramatic Poem'' (first published in Dublin University Review, March, 1885), Sealy, Bryers & Walker, 1886. *''The Wanderings of Oisin and other poems'', Kegan Paul, Trench & Company, 1889. (includes "The Song of the Happy Shepherd ", "The Stolen Child" and "Down By The Salley Gardens"). *''Poems''. T. Fisher Unwin, 1895 ** revised editions, 1899, 1901, 1912, 1927. *''The Wind among the Reeds'' (poetry). London: John Lane, 1899. (including "Song of the Old Mother") *''The Rose'', poems (apparently not published separately, this appeared as a section in his collected poems). *''In the Seven Woods: Being Poems Chiefly of the Irish Heroic Age''. London: Macmillan, 1903. (includes "Adam's Curse"). *''Poems, 1899-1905. London: A.H. Bullen, 1906. *''The Poetical Works of William B. Yeats (2 volumes), London: Macmillan, 1906 ** revised edition, 1912. (Volume 1) (Volume 2) *''Poems: Second Series. London: A.H. Bullen, 1910. *The Green Helmet and Other Poems'' (includes poems Words, Against Unworthy Praise, and The Mask), Cuala Press, 1910; R. Harold Paget, 1911, **enlarged edition, London: Macmillan, 1912. *''Poems Written in Discouragement, 1912-1913''. Cuala Press, 1913. *''A Selection from the Poetry of W.B. Yeats. Bernard Tauchnitz, 1913. *''A Selection from the Love Poetry of W.B. Yeats. Cuala Press, 1913. *''Responsibilities'' (poetry; includes To a Shade, The Magi, and A Coat). Cuala Press, 1914 ** enlarged edition. London: Macmillan, 1916. *''The Wild Swans at Coole'' (poetry and plays; includes play At the Hawk's Well (first performed privately in London, April 2, 1916, produced in Dublin at Abbey Theatre, July 25, 1933). Cuala Press, 1917, enlarged edition, Macmillan, 1919, expanded edition, Cornell University Press, 1994. including "An Irish Airman Foresees His Death" and "The Phases of the Moon"; contains: "The Wild Swans at Coole", "Ego Dominus Tuus", "The Scholars" and "On being asked for a War Poem"[1] *''Selected Poems''. London: Macmillan, 1921. *''Michael Robartes and the Dancer'' (poetry). Cuala Press, 1921 ** expanded edition (edited by Thomas Francis Parkinson and Anne Brannen). Ithaca, NY: Cornell University Press, 1994. includes The Second Coming, Easter, 1916, The Rose Tree, A Prayer for My Daughter by Yeats. *''Later Poems. London: Macmillan, 1922; New York: Macmillan, 1924. *Seven Poems and a Fragment, first edition, 1922, reprinted, Cuala Press, 1970. *''October Blast (poetry). Cuala Press, 1927. *''The Tower'' (poetry; includes The Tower, Sailing to Byzantium, Leda and the Swan, Nineteen Hundred Nineteen,and Among School Children). Macmillan, 1928. *''The Winding Stair and other poems''. Fountain Press, 1929 ** enlarged edition. New York: Macmillan, 1933 ** expanded edition. Ithaca, NY: Cornell University Press, 1995. *''Words for Music Perhaps and other poems''. Cuala Press, 1932. *''Poems''. Cuala Press, 1935. *''New Poems''. Cuala Press, 1938. *''Last Poems and Two Plays'' (includes play The Death of Cuchulain and poems The Gyres, Lapis Lazuli, The Wicked Old Man, Crazy Jane on the Mountain, The Man and the Echo, Politics, and Under Ben Bulben). Cuala Press, 1939. *''Last Poems and Plays''. new York: Macmillan, 1940. *''The Variorum Edition of the Poems of W.B. Yeats'' (edited by Peter Allt and Russell K. Alspach). New York: Macmillan (New York, NY), 1957; 1987. *''Byzantium''. Black Swan, 1983. *''The Poems: A new edition'' (edited by Richard J. Finneran). New York: Macmillan, 1983. *''Poems of W.B. Yeats: A new selection'' (introduction and notes by A. Norman Jeffares). New York: Macmillan, 1984. *''A Poet to His Beloved: The early love poems of W.B. Yeats''. New York: St. Martin's, 1985. *''Mosad' and The Island of Statues: Manuscript materials'' (edited by George Bornstein). Ithaca, NY: Cornell University Press, 1987. *''The Early Poems: Manuscript materials'' (edited by George Bornstein). Ithaca, NY: Cornell University Press, 1987. *''The Wanderings of Oisin, and other early poems''. Ithaca, NY: Cornell University Press, 1994. *''Under the Moon: The unpublished early poetry''(edited by George Bornstein). New York: Scribner, 1995. *''Selected Poems and Four Plays of William Butler Yeats''. New York: Scribner (Scribner Paperback Poetry), 1996. *''"Easter, 1916" and Other Poems'', Dover Publications (Mineloa, NY), 1997. Plays *''The Countess Kathleen and Various Legends and Lyrics'' (poetry and plays; includes The Countess Kathleen, play first produced in Dublin at Antient Concert Rooms, May 8, 1899), Roberts Brothers, 18l/> **Title play revised and published separately as The Countess Kathleen, T. Fischer Unwin, 1912. *''The Land of Heart's Desire'' (play; first produced in London at Avenue Theatre, March 29, 1894), Stone & Kimball, 1894. *''The Shadowy Waters'' (play; first produced in Dublin at Molesworth Hall, January 14, 1904), Hodder & Stoughton, 1900, Dodd, Mead, 1901. *''Cathleen ni Houlihan'' (one-act play; first produced in Dublin at St. Teresa's Hall April 2, 1902), A. H. Bullen, 1902. *''Where There Is Nothing'' (five-act play; first produced in London at Royal Court Theatre, June 26, 1904), John Lane, 1902, revised (with Lady Gregory) as The Unicorn from the Stars (first produced in Dublin at Abbey Theatre, November 21, 1907 ) in The Unicorn from the Stars and Other Plays, Macmillan, 1908, new edition published as'' Where There Is Nothing'' and The Unicorn from the Stars, Catholic University Press, 1987. *''On Baile's Strand'' (play; first produced in Dublin at Abbey Theatre, December 27, 1904), Dun Emer Press, 1903. *''The Hour Glass: A Morality'' (play; first produced in Dublin at Molesworth Hall, March 14, 1903, revised version produced in Dublin at Abbey Theatre, November 21, 1912), Heinemann, 1903, expanded editon, edited by Catherine Phillips, Cornell University Press, 1994. *''The Hour Glass and Other Plays'' (includes The Hour Glass: A Morality and The Pot of Broth, first produced in Dublin at Antient Concert Rooms, October 30, 1902), Macmillan, 1904. *''The King's Threshold'' (play; first produced in Dublin at Molesworth Hall, October 8, 1903, revised version produced in Dublin at Abbey Theatre, October 13, 1913), John Quinn, 1904. *''The King's Threshold [and On Baile's Strand]'' (plays), A. H. Bullen, 1904. *Deirdre (play; first produced in Dublin at Abbey Theatre, November 24, 1906), A. H. Bullen, 1907 *The Golden Helmet (play; first produced in Dublin at Abbey Theatre, March 19, 1908), John Quinn, 1908, revised as The Green Helmet (produced in Dublin at Abbey Theatre, February 10, 1910), published in The Green Helmet and Other Poems. *(With Lady Gregory) The Travelling Man (play), first produced in Dublin at Abbey Theatre, March 2, 1910. *''Two Plays for Dancers'' (includes The Only Jealousy of Emer, first produced in foreign language in Amsterdam at Hollandsche Schouwburg, April 2, 1922, produced in English in Dublin at Abbey Theatre, May 9, 1926, revised as Fighting the Waves see below; and The Dreaming of the Bones, first produced in Dublin at Abbey Theatre, December 6, 1931 ), Cuala Press, 1919. *Four Plays for Dancers (includes The Only Jealousy of Emer and At the Hawk's Well), Macmillan, 1921. *Plays in Prose and Verse, Written for an Irish Theatre (includes The Player Queen, first produced in London at King's Hall, May 25, 1919), Macmillan, 1922. *Plays and Controversies, Macmillan (London), 1923, Macmillan (New York, NY), 1924. *The Cat and the Moon" and Certain Poems (includes play The Cat and the Moon, first produced in Dublin at Abbey Theatre, May 9, 1926), Cuala Press, 1924. *Wheels and Butterflies (plays), Macmillan (London), 1934, Macmillan (New York, NY), 1935. *The King of the Great Clock Tower (play; first produced in Dublin at Abbey Theatre, July 30, 1934), Cuala Press, 1934, Macmillan, 1935. *The Words upon the Window Pane (play; first produced in Dublin at Abbey Theatre, November 17, 1930), Cuala Press, 1934. *Wheels and Butterflies (includes Fighting the Waves of The Only Jealousy of Emer; also see above), Macmillan, 1934. *A Full Moon in March, Macmillan, 1935. *The Herne's Egg and Other Plays (includes The Herne's Egg, first produced in 1950), Macmillan, 1938. *Purgatory (first produced in Dublin at Abbey Theatre, August 10, 1938), critical edition, Cornell University Press, 1985. *Two Plays, Cuala Press, 1939. *The Death of Cuchulain (first produced in 1949), critical edition edited by Phillip L. Marcus, Cornell University Press, 1981. *(With George Moore) Diarmuid and Grania (play; first produced in Dublin at Gaiety Theatre, October 21, 1901), Becker, 1951. *The Variorum Edition of the Plays of W. B. Yeats, edited by Russell K. Alspach, Macmillan, 1966. Translated *Sophocles' "Oedipus at Colonus" (also see below), first produced in Dublin at Abbey Theatre, September 12, 1927. *Sophocles' "King Oedipus" (play; first produced in Dublin at Abbey Theatre, December 7, 1926), Macmillan, 1928. Fiction * John Sherman and Dhoya (fiction), Cassell Publishing Company, 1891. *T''he Table of the Law'' and The Adoration of the Magi (fiction), privately printed, 1897, Elkin Mathews, 1904. *''The Secret Rose'' (short stories), illustrations by father, John Butler Yeats, Dodd, Mead, 1897. *''Stories of Red Hanrahan'' (short stories), Dun Emer Press, 1905. *''Stories of Red Hanrahan, The Secret Rose, Rosa Alchemica'' (fiction), A. H. Bullen, 1913, Macmillan, 1914. *''Irish Fairy and Folk Tales, 1918 *''Stories of Michael Robartes and His Friends (plays and fiction; includes play The Resurrection, first produced in Dublin at Abbey Theatre, July 30, 1934), Cuala Press, 1932. *Short Fiction, Penguin Books (New York, NY), 1995. *Mythologies (stories and essays), Macmillan, 1959. *The Secret Rose: Stories by W. B. Yeats: A Variorum Edition, edited by Phillip L. Marcus, Warwick Gould, and Michael J. Sidnell, Cornell University Press, 1981. *Treasury of Irish Myth, Legend, and Folklore, Crown, 1986. *(With Lady Gregory) Complete Irish Mythology, Slaney Press (London), 1994. Non-fiction *''The Celtic Twilight'' (nonfiction), Lawrence & Bullen, 1893, Macmillan, 1894 , revised and enlarged edition, A. H. Bullen, 1902. *''Ideas of Good and Evil'' (nonfiction), Macmillan, 1903. *[http://www.gutenberg.org/ebooks/33087 Discoveries: A Volume of Essay''s] , Dun Emer Press, 1907. *(With Lionel Johnson) Poetry and Ireland, first edition, 1908, reprinted, Cuala Press, 1970. *Synge and the Ireland of His Time'' (nonfiction), Cuala Press, 1911. *''The Cutting of an Agate'' (nonfiction), Macmillan, 1912, enlarged edition, 1919. *''Per Amica Silentia Lunae'' (nonfiction), Macmillan, 1918. *Essays, Macmillan, 1924. *The Bounty of Sweden (nonfiction), Cuala Press, 1925. *A Vision: An Explanation of Life Founded upon the Writings of Giraldus and upon Certain Doctrine Attributed to Kusta Ben Luka, T. Werner Laurie, 1925, revised edition published as A Vision, Macmillan (London), 1937, Macmillan (New York, NY), 1938, published as A Critical Edition of "Yeats's A Vision" (1925), edited by George Mills Harper and Walter Kelly Hood, Macmillan, 1978. *A Packet for Ezra Pound (nonfiction), Cuala Press, 1929. *Letters to the New Island (essays and reviews), edited by Horace Reynolds, Harvard University Press, 1934, reprinted, Oxford University Press, 1970. *''On the Boiler'' (nonfiction), Cuala Press, 1939. *The Senate Speeches of W. B. Yeats, edited by Donald R. Pearce, Indiana University Press, 1960. *Essays and Introductions, Macmillan, 1961. *Explorations (nonfiction), Macmillan, 1962. *If I Were Four-and-Twenty (nonfiction), Cuala Press, 1940. *''Uncollected Prose by W. B. Yeats'', two volumes, edited by John P. Frayne and Colton Johnson, Columbia University Press, 1970. *(With Thomas Kinsella)'' Davis, Mangan, Ferguson'' (critical study), Dufour, 1971. *The Speckled Bird (unfinished novel), edited by William H. O'Donnell, Cuala Press, 1974, annotated edition, McClelland & Stewart, 1977. *Later Articles and Reviews: Uncollected Articles, Reviews, and Radio Broadcasts Written after 1900, Scribner (New York, NY), 2000. *(With Swami Shree) The Ten Principal Upanishads, Macmillan, 1975. *Later Essays, Charles Scribner's (New York, NY), 1994. Autobiographies and diaries *Reveries Over Childhood and Youth, Cuala Press, 1915, Macmillan, 1916. *Four Years, Cuala Press, 1921. *The Trembling of the Veil, T. Werner Laurie, 1922. *Autobiographies: "Reveries Over Childhood and Youth" and "The Trembling of the Veil," Macmillan (London), 1926, Macmillan (New York), 1927. *The Death of Synge and Other Passages from an Old Diary, Cuala Press, 1928. *Dramatis Personae, Cuala Press, 1935. *"Dramatis Personae," "Estrangement," "The Death of Synge," "The Bounty of Sweden," Macmillan (London and New York), 1936. *The Autobiography of William Butler Yeats, Consisting of "Reveries Over Childhood and Youth," "The Trembling of the Veil," and "Dramatis Personae," Macmillan, 1938, reprinted, 1987, published with Estrangement, The Death of Synge, and The Bounty of Sweden, as Autobiographies, Macmillan, 1955. *Pages from a Diary Written in Nineteen Hundred and Thirty, Cuala Press, 1944. *Memoirs: Autobiography, edited by Denis Donoghue, Macmillan, 1972. Letters *Letters on Poetry from W. B. Yeats to Dorothy Wellesley, Oxford University Press, 1940. *W. B. Yeats and T. Sturge Moore: Their Correspondence: 1901-1937, edited by Ursula Bridge, Routledge & Kegan Paul, 1953. *Some Letters from W. B. Yeats to John O'Leary and His Sister, edited by Allan Wade, New York Public Library, 1953. *Letters of W. B. Yeats to Katharine Tynan, edited by Roger McHugh, Macmillan, 1953. *The Letters of W. B. Yeats, edited by Allan Wade, Macmillan, 1954. *Ah, Sweet Dancer: W. B. Yeats and Margot Ruddock, a Correspondence, edited by Roger McHugh, Macmillan, 1970. *The Correspondence of Robert Bridges and W. B. Yeats, edited by Richard J. Finneran, Macmillan, 1977. *Theatre Business: The Correspondence of the First Abbey Theatre Directors: William Butler Yeats, Lady Gregory and J. M. Synge, edited by Ann Saddlemyer, Colin Smythe, 1982. *The Collected Letters of W. B. Yeats, Volume 1: 1865-1895, edited by John Kelly and Eric Domville, Oxford University Press, 1986. *The Gonne-Yeats Letters, 1893-1938, edited by Anna Macbride White and Norman A. Jeffares, Syracuse University Press, 1994. Edited * *(With Edwin John Ellis) The Works of William Blake, Poetic, Symbolic, and Critical, Quaritch, 1893. * A Book of Irish Verse, 1895 an anthology *''The Oxford Book of Modern Verse'': 1892-1935, Clarendon Press, 1936. *(And translator, with Shri Purohit Swami)'' The Ten Principal Upanishads, Macmillan'', 1937. *''Fairy and Folk Tales of Ireland'', Colin Smythe, 1973. *''Representative Irish Tales'', Dufour, 1979. Collected Works *''The Collected Works in Verse and Prose of William Butler Yeats'', eight volumes, Shakespeare Head Press, 1908. *''The Collected Poems'', Macmillan (London and New York), 1933. *''The Collected Plays'' (includes Sophocles' "Oedipus at Colonus"), Macmillan, 1934. *''Nine One-Act Plays'', Macmillan, 1937. *''The Poems of W. B. Yeats'', two volumes, Macmillan, 1949. *''The Collected Poems of W. B. Yeats'', Macmillan, 1950. *''The Collected Plays of W. B. Yeats'', Macmillan (London), 1952, Macmillan (New York, NY), 1953. *''Eleven Plays of William Butler Yeats'', Macmillan, 1967. *Selected Poems and Three Plays, 3rd revised edition edited by M. L. Rosenthal, Macmillan, 1987. *''The Yeats Reader: A Portable Compendium of Poetry, Drama, and Prose'', edited by Richard J. Finneran, Scribner (New York, NY), 1997. *''The Major Works,'' Oxford University Press (New York, NY), 2001. * Collected works also published in fourteen volumes by Macmillan, 1989—. References Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy The Poetry Foundation."William Butler Yeats," PoetryFoundation.org, Web, Aug. 5, 2011. Notes External links * *Complete works at Archive.org * Yeats bibliography at NobelPrize.org. * Poetry Foundation web page with an extensive Yeats bibliography * A Collection of Writing Category:Works by W. B. Yeats Category:Bibliographies by author Category:Bibliographies of Irish authors Category:Poetry bibliographies Category:Playwright bibliographies